Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 6
Hoofdstuk 6 "Na jou." miauwde Sparster tegen Kastanjester. De roodbruine poes stapte naar voren en keek neer op de menigte. Ada voelde een diepe bewondering voor haar. Als zij daar had gestaan zou ze waarschijnlijk zo hard gebeefd hebben dat ze pardoes van het plateau gevallen zou zijn. In tegenstelling tot dat stond Kastanjester daar met een diepe blik in haar ogen te kijken naar de katten."We hebben onze twee nieuwste leerlingen eindelijk bij ons. Ze heten nu Regenpoot en Sneeuwpoot. Ook hebben we drie leerlingen van de WindClan gespot op ons territorium. Ze waren stiekem op weg naar de Maangrot vertelden ze, omdat Ochtendgoud voor een kitten moest zorgen. We hebben ze laten gaan, maar laat dit niet een tweede keer gebeuren." miauwde Kastanjester. Ze knikte naar Duifster. De WindClanleider stapte naar voren."Excuses voor de leerlingen." miauwde ze rustig."Dit zal niet meer gebeuren. Muisspikkel, een van onze moederkatten, heeft kort na de vorige Vergadering gejongt en drie kittens op de wereld gebracht." er klonk blij gemurmel op uit de menigte. Duifster liet Sparster haar plaats innemen."Wij hebben zware verliezen geleden." miauwde de cyperse kater. Enkele katten wisselden bezorgde blikken uit."Onze commandant Appelceder is vermoord door een RivierClankater." miauwde hij."Dezelfde kater hebben wij gedood toen hij het kamp aanviel met de rest van zijn Clangenoten. Hij probeerde de kittens te vermoorden." De RivierClankatten keken ijzig op naar de SchaduwClanleider en Varenster blikkerde even met zijn tanden."Sneeuwzang is overleden. Verdere informatie geven we voorlopig niet vrij." Vlierschaduw en haar leerling Mospoel van de DonderClan lieten treurig hun koppen hangen."Ze is een uiterst dappere dood gestorven." zei Sparster nog."Onze leerlingen Zeggepoot, Natpoot en Hyacintpoot zijn onlangs krijgers geworden. Ze dragen nu de namen Zeggepoel, Natstorm en Hyacintvlam." hun krijgersnamen werden luid geroepen door de krijgers van de Wind- en DonderClan, maar de RivierClan bleef zwijgen en Varenster deed een stap naar voren."Wij verklaren SchaduwClan de oorlog!" riep hij luid."Ze hebben Donkerschors vermoord!" er klonk luid gebrul op vanuit de RivierClanmenigte."Nee!!" miauwde een roodbruine cyperse poes smekend. Ze rook sterk naar melk."Heb je daar iets op te zeggen misschien, Lavendelkruid?!" riep de commandant Schemermist dreigend."Ik... laat me spreken!" zei de poes dapper. Varenster week opzij om haar plek te gunnen op het Rotsplateau."Niemand weet wie mijn partner is..." begon ze aarzelend."De vader van Ravenkit, Pimpelkit, Regenkit en Schorskit..." Varenster sperde zijn neusgaten wijd open."De vader... de vader is Veenhart van de SchaduwClan!" riep ze."En ik schaam me er niet voor!" Veenhart sperde zijn ogen open van afschuw. Dan boog hij zijn hoofd in stilte."Is dat waar, Veenhart?" vroeg Sparster rustig. Veenhart knikte zwijgend."Besef je dat dit hoogverraad is?" er glansde een diepe teleurstelling in zijn ogen. Weer knikte Veenhart."Je kunt kiezen, Veenhart. Ga bij je partner en je kits in de RivierClan wonen en laat alles dat je tot nu toe kende achter, of vergeet Lavendelkruid en zie haar als een vijand." Veenhart's pupillen krompen ineen van schrik."Ik..." hij keek om zich heen, naar de geschokte blikken van zijn Clangenoten en de haat in de ogen van de RivierClankatten."Die keuze zal hij niet moeten maken." zei Lavendelkruid. Iedereen keek haar nieuwsgierig of verrast aan."Ik ga in de SchaduwClan wonen." Varenster slaakte een brul van uitbarstende razernij, en voor iemand in de gaten had wat er gebeurde, sloeg hij in op Lavendelkruid. De cyperse poes vloog een stukje verder weg, pardoes over de rand van het plateau. Ze smakte neer in het stoffige zand aan de voet ervan."Lavendelkruid!" jammerde Veenhart. Hij rende naar zijn partner toe."Lavendelkruid, wordt wakker!" Dikke donderwolken schoven voor de maan en het begon te stortregenen. Bliksem flitste door de lucht."De SterrenClan is razend!" miauwde Duifster."Varenster, schaam je!" De RivierClanleider snoof minachtend."Je bent een dwaas, Duifster." siste hij gemeen voor hij van het plateau afsprong en zijn Clan wenkte."Doe mijn kittens geen kwaad!!" smeekte Lavendelkruid vanaf haar positie."Ik smeek je, Varenster, met de liefde van een moeder! Ookal zijn ze HalfClan, doe ze geen pijn!" Varenster draaide zich om."Oh? Ik keek net zo uit naar een avondje... pret." hij grijnsde."Misschien geef ik je wel een geschenkje. Morgenochtend bij de grens? Je zult het fantastisch vinden..." hij wandelde kalmpjes weg met zijn Clan achter zich aan."Nee!! Varenster!" jammerde Lavendelkruid. Veenhart trok haar zachtjes overeind."Varenster!! NEE!" Roggevlam moest haar de weg naar de RivierClanleider blokkeren. Een vuur van razernij en hulpeloze agressie vlamde in haar ogen."Hij gaat ze vermoorden! Hij gaat ze vermoorden!!" krijste ze."Moordenaar!!" schreeuwde ze in Varenster's richting. Dan stortte ze snikkend ineen. Sparster sprong net als Duifster en Kastanjester omlaag van de richel."Doe iets?!" vroeg ze smekend aan de SchaduwClanleider."Alsjeblieft! Mijn kittens... mijn kittens! Hij gaat ze vermoorden!" Sparster keek neer op de moederkat. Zijn ogen straalden geen enkele emotie uit."Oorlog aanvaard, Varenster." riep hij de RivierClanleider kil na."En dit wordt jullie ondergang!" Hij wendde zich tot zijn Clan."Lavendelkruid trekt de kraamkamer in vanaf vandaag. We zullen alles doen om haar kittens te redden. Ze is nu een deel van onze Clan en dient met respect behandelt te worden. Ik zal de nodige straf bedenken voor Veenhart wanneer we terug in de Clan zijn." de zakelijkheid van de SchaduwClanleider stelde Ada gerust. De gebeurtnissen van die avond hadden haar diep geschokt en de jammerkreten van Lavendelkruid hadden haar oren verscheurd. Ze vroeg zich af of de smeekbeden van de roodbruine moederpoes ooit volledig uit haar geheugen gewist zouden zijn."We bereiden ons voor op een oorlog met de RivierClan." miauwde Sparster."Varenster is een sadist!" Ada kon zich niet meer inhouden. Veel van haar Clangenoten keken haar instemmend aan."Als iemand het verdient hem te vermoorden is het Lavendelkruid wel." de roodbruine moederkat keek Ada vreemd aan."Ben jij de eenling?" vroeg ze toen."Ja." miauwde Ada."We hebben een poes opgenomen die er precies zo uitzag als jou." zei Lavendelkruid dan."Ze was heel ernstig gewond. We zagen een krijger in haar, dus nu woont ze bij ons in de RivierClan." Ada sperde haar ogen wijd open."Waar vonden jullie haar.." het klonk meer als een bevel dan een mededeling."Dicht bij Schaduwterritorium, in de niemandslandvelden." Ada begon onophoudelijk te beven. Sparster hield zijn kop scheef."Ada, is er iets?" miauwde hij."Carrie..." fluisterde de zandkleurige poes."Carrie! Mijn zus leeft!" ze voelde een diepe, broeiende angst in haar groeien. Ze had haar zus achtergelaten. Carrie had geleefd. Ze had op sterven gelegen. Ada had gedacht dat ze dood was. Ada had haar achtergelaten. Wat voor een zus was ze eigenlijk? Een gesmoorde snik kwam over haar lippen."We moeten dringend terug naar de Clan." zei Sparster. Een glimp van bezorgdheid stond in zijn ogen."Varenster zal niet aarzelen het Vollemaansverbond te verbreken." Ada knikte gevoelloos. Ze sloot achteraan de groep aan toen ze koers zetten terug naar hun eigen territorium. Net voor ze de grens bereikten krabte Ada camouflerend aan haar kop, waarbij ze stil moest staan. De andere katten liepen haar voorbij. Toen de laatste katten over de helling waren verdwenen, draaide Ada zich om en rende ze naar het RivierClanterritorium toe. Ze sprong de grens over en daarmee ook een riviertje. De grond was veel drassiger hier dan dat ze hem gewend was van toen ze met Sneeuwzang en Stormpoot langskwam op weg naar de Maangrot. Ada zag in de verte een dichte barriëre van aaneengevlochten varens en doornstruiken opdoemen. Een sterke kattengeur dreef haar tegemoet op de bries. Dit was het RivierClankamp. Ze was in het hol van de leeuw. Wat nu? Ze besloot om Carrie's maar al te bekende geur op te sporen en een gesprek proberen te hebben met haar zus. Het was stil in het kamp. Alle krijgers leken diep te slapen, merkte Ada op. Ze schoot gauw een kleine eik in, in de hoop dat niemand haar gezien had, en verstopte zich tussen de bladeren. Er stonden geen wachters aan de kamingang. Het leek bijna té makkelijk, vooral toen Ada haar zus eindelijk spotte. Carrie stond op de open plek te babbelen met Varenster. Kort daarna liep ze naar de hoop verse prooi toe. Nu of nooit! dacht Ada. Ze sprong uit de boom toen Carrie alleen het kamp uit kwam, er vast op uit om te gaan jagen."Carrie!" miauwde Ada. De crèmekleurige poes leek maar één tikkeltje verbaast. Ze knipperde even met haar ogen, maar keek dan met een blik als staal om naar haar zus. Haar eens zo mooie lichtblauwe ogen waren grijzig geworden, als donderwolken."Ada." miauwde Carrie."Ik heet Perzikpoot nu." Ze trok met haar oor en wandelde rustig naar Ada toe."Jij hebt nog geen naam, neem ik aan? Misschien moet ik je succes wensen." Ada's ogen straalden."Carrie! Ik dacht... ik dacht dat je dood was!" Perzikpoot glimlachtte, maar de glimlach bereikte haar ogen niet."Zullen we ergens anders gaan praten, zusje van me?" vroeg ze. Ada knikte gretig."Ik hoorde pas gisteren dat de RivierClan je had opgenomen!" miauwde de zandkleurige poes druk terwijl ze richting een groep struiken verderop wandelden."Ja..." zei Perzikpoot. Haar ogen glansden vreemd."Ik ben ze heel veel dank en loyaliteit verschuldigt." er hing een rare ondertoon in haar stem, vond Ada, maar misschien lag dat aan het feit dat Perzikpoot een echte Clankat was geworden."Ik ben zo blij dat je nog leeft!" Ada drukte zich tegen haar zus aan, maar Perzikpoot leek haar wel te ontwijken."Zo. Hier kunnen we rustig praten." ze bleef staan, maar Ada ging blij zitten."Het spijt me zo dat ik je heb achtergelaten... ik.. ik dacht dat je dood wa-" Perzikpoot haalde in één flits uit. Ada's ogen vlogen open in ongeloof en schok toen bloed de grond bespetterde. Toen ze haar ogen weer knipperend opende, bevond ze zich temidden van het bloed. Ze was gevallen. Perzikpoot... Carrie.. had haar keel opengesneden. En nu kon ze niet ademen. Ada hapte naar lucht. Perzikpoot giechelde vrolijk."Wat voelt het fijn om je te zien lijden, zusjelief van me." fluisterde ze."Ik vraag me af hoe lang je het zult volhouden." Hoofdstuk 5 ���� Hoofdstuk 7 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Lied van Vuur en Wind